Creature Gallery
This is a Creatures Gallery showcasing the variety of lifeforms that populate human imagination. Please keep in mind that some species have never been illustrated (such as the Snark) and are therefore absent from this page. Gallery Abada.jpg|Abada|link=Abada Aboleth.jpg|Aboleth|link=Aboleth InTheAbyssIllustrationByFrankR.Paul565.jpg|"Abyss Dweller"|link=Abyss Dweller Ahool.jpg|Ahool|link=Ahool Ahuizotl1.jpg|Ahuizotl|link=Ahuizotl Akantor.png|Akantor|link=Akantor Alaska_Tiger_CGI.png|Alaskan Tiger|link=Alaskan Tiger Altamaha-ha.jpg|Altamaha-ha|link=Altamaha-ha Enik2.jpg|Altrusian|link=Altrusian Gwp prototype-2-.jpg|Alex Mercer|link=Alex Mercer CentaurNoNayami-Amphibians1.jpg|Amphibian|link=Amphibian (Sentōru no Nayami) DeadlyAmphibians2.jpg|Amphibian|link=Amphibian (Voyage to the Bottom of the Sea) Ancientenemy.jpg|Ancient Enemy|link=Ancient Enemy Anguirus1.jpg|Anguirus|link=Anguirus TheReptile06.jpg|Anna Franklin|link=Anna Franklin Sasasul.jpg|Antarctican|link=Antarctican (Sentōru no Nayami) Anteka.png|Anteka|link=Anteka Apceros.png|Apceros|link=Apceros Aptonoth.png|Aptonoth|link=Aptonoth ArachnoClaw.jpg|Arachno-Claw|link=Arachno-claw Arachnoquake6.jpg|Arachnoquake Spider|link=Arachnoquake Spider Ariel2.jpg|Ariel|link=Ariel (The Tempest) Armadillowolf.png|Armadillo Wolf|link=Armadillo Wolf Assassinvine.jpg|Assassin Vine|link=Assassin Vine Ass-blaster.JPG|Ass-Blaster|link=Ass-Blaster Avalanche_Shark.png|Avalanche Shark|link=Avalanche Shark Babookari.jpg|Babookari|link=Babookari Bake-kujira.jpg|Bake-kujira|link=Bake-kujira Baku.jpg|Baku|link=Baku Band-Aid_Nose_Man.png|Band-Aid Nose Man|link=Band-Aid Nose Man Baragon.jpg|Baragon|link=Baragon Barghest.jpg|Barghest|link=Barghest Battra1.jpg|Battra|link=Battra BeastFromHauntedCave.jpg|"Beast from Haunted Cave"|link=Beast from Haunted Cave TheBlackoutCreature.jpg|"Blackout Creature"|link=Blackout Creature TheBlackout01.jpg|"Blackout Creature's prey"|link=Blackout Creature's Prey Bladenboro.jpg|Beast of Bladenboro|link=Beast of Bladenboro Beastkin.png|Beastkin|link=Beastkin Behemoth_Creature.png|Behemoth Creature|link=Behemoth (2011) Bergmansbear.jpg|Bergman's Bear|link=Bergman's Bear Smalfut.jpg|Bigfoot|link=Bigfoot Bighorner.png|Bighorner|link=Bighorner Tyrant.jpg|Bio-Organic Weapon|link=Bio-Organic Weapon Biollante_Final_Form.jpg|Biollante|link=Biollante Blackdragon.jpg|Black Dragon|link=Black Dragon Bloatfly.png|Bloatfly|link=Bloatfly Bluedragon.jpg|Blue Dragon|link=Blue Dragon Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb|link=Bob-omb BIPFD.png|Boundary Interface Prime Field Device|link=Boundary Interface Prime Field Device Brahmin.png|Brahmin|link=Brahmin Brontosaurus.jpg|Brontosaurus|link=Brontosaurus Brundlefly.jpg|Brundlefly|link=Brundlefly Buffaloyak.png|Buffalo Yak|link=Buffalo Yak Bulette.jpg|Bulette|link=Bulette Bullantelope.png|Bull Antelope|link=Bull Antelope Bunyip.jpg|Bunyip|link=Bunyip Buru.jpg|Buru|link=Buru Buzzardwasp.png|Buzzard Wasp|link=Buzzard Wasp Caliban1.jpg|Caliban|link=Caliban (The Tempest) Canvey.jpg|Canvey Island Monster|link=Canvey Island Monster Canyoncrawler.png|Canyon Crawler|link=Canyon Crawler Catbeast.jpg|Cat Beast|link=Cat Beast Catbus.jpg|Catbus|link=Catbus Catgator.png|Catgator|link=Catgator Carakiller.jpg|Carakiller|link=Carakiller Carnictis.jpg|Carnictis|link=Carnictis Cavemonster.jpg|Cave Monster|link=Cave Monster Cazador.png|Cazador|link=Cazador Centaurs.jpg|Centaur|link=Centaur Chupacabras.gif|Chupacabra|link=Chupacabras Chuul.jpg|Chuul|link=Chuul Cilia.jpg|Cilophyte|link=Cilophyte Clannfear.jpg|Clannfear|link=Clannfear ColeIF2.jpg|Cole MacGrath|link=Cole MacGrath Conrit.jpg|Con Rit|link=Con Rit Colossus.jpg|Colossus|link=Colossus Conworm.jpg|Conqueror Worm|link=Conqueror Worm C-rex.jpg|Crustaceous Rex|link=Crustaceous Rex Cryptile.jpg|Cryptile|link=Cryptile DarknessFalls-Mites.jpg|"Darkness Mite"|link=Darkness Mite Deathclaw.jpg|Deathclaw|link=Deathclaw Deathgleaners.jpg|Deathgleaner|link=Deathgleaner Decarnocimex.jpg|Decarnocimex|link=Decarnocimex DeepOnes.jpg|Deep One|link=Deep One Deepworm.jpg|Deep Worm|link=Deep Worm Deserthopper.png|Desert Hopper|link=Desert Hopper Destrachan.jpg|Destrachan|link=Destrachan Destroyah.jpg|Destroyah|link=Destroyah Diablos.png|Diablos|link=Diablos Dingonek.jpg|Dingonek|link=Dingonek Displacerbeast3rd.png|Displacer Beast|link=Displacer Beast Dobhar-Chu.jpg|Dobhar-chú|link=Dobhar-chú Domo-kun.jpg|Domo-kun|link=Domo-kun Doozers.jpg|Doozer|link=Doozer D.R.A.G.M.A.JPG|D.R.A.G.M.A.|link=D.R.A.G.M.A. Dragon.jpg|Dragon|link=Dragon Dragonwow.jpg|Dragon (WarCraft)|link=Dragon (WarCraft) Dragonmoose.png|Dragon Moose|link=Dragon Moose Dren1.jpg|Dren|link=Dren Ebirah.jpg|Ebirah|link=Ebirah Eelhound.png|Eel Hound|link=Eel Hound ElderGod-1-.jpg|Elder God|link=Elder God Im18-1-.jpg|Elizabeth Greene|link=Elizabeth Greene Eloi.jpg|Eloi|link=Eloi Emelantouka.jpg|Emela-ntouka|link=Emela-ntouka Ent.png|Ent|link=Ent Something_Beneath.png|"Entity"|link=Entity (Something Beneath) Epioth.png|Epioth|link=Epioth Etherealmarauder.jpg|Ethereal Marauder|link=Ethereal Marauder Evolved_Arachno-Claw.png|Evolved Arachno-claw|link=Evolved Arachno-claw Exocel.jpg|Exocel|link=Exocels Fabmachine.jpg|Fabrication Machine|link=Fabrication Machine Facelessone.jpg|Faceless One|link=Faceless One Spryte-LegendOfZelda.png|Fairy|link=Fairy Faun.jpg|Faun|link=Faun TheFaun.jpg|Faun|link=Faun (Pan's Labyrinth) Fellbeast.jpg|Fell Beast|link=Fell Beast Felstalker.jpg|Fel Stalker|link=Fel Stalker Ferrucutus.jpg|Ferrucutus|link=Ferrucutus FishPeople-TheUnderwaterMenace.jpg|Fish People|link=Fish People Flukeman.jpg|Flukeman|link=Flukeman Rod.gif|Flying Rod|link=Flying Rod Foetodon.jpg|Foetodon|link=Foetodon FoxAntelope.png|Fox Antelope|link=Fox Antelope Fraggles.jpg|Fraggle|link=Fraggle Frankenstein'sMonster.jpg|Frankenstein's Monster|link=Frankenstein's Monster Frogmonster.jpg|Frog Monster|link=Frog Monster Fungus.jpg|Future Fungus|link=Future Fungus Futurepredator.jpg|Future Predator|link=Future Predator Futureshark.jpg|Future Shark|link=Future Shark Ganimes.jpg|Ganimes|link=Ganimes Garif.jpg|Garif|link=Garif Geharha.jpg|Geharha|link=Geharha Giantant.png|Giant Ant|link=Giant Ant Caved_In.png|Giant Beetle|link=Giant Beetle (Caved In: Prehistoric Terror) Giant_Burrowing_Insect_(Primeval)_1.png|Giant Burrowing Insect|link=Giant Burrowing Insect (Primeval) IceAge-Crab2.jpg|Giant Crab|link=Giant Crab (Ice Age) IceAge-GiantMoth.png|Giant Moth|link=Giant Moth (Ice Age) Giantrat.png|Giant Rat|link=Giant Rat Gillman.jpg|Gill-man|link=Gill-man Gnome-HeinrichSchlitt.jpg|Gnome|link=Gnome Gnorm3.jpg|Gnome|link=Gnome (A Gnome Named Gnorm) Godzilla2.jpg|Godzilla|link=Godzilla Gorgs.jpg|Gorg|link=Gorg Grabber.jpg|Grabber|link=Grabber Graboid.jpg|Graboid|link=Graboid GregPincus-realform.jpg|Greg Pincus|link=Greg Pincus Grinch2.jpg|The Grinch|link=Grinch GuyMann-naturalform.jpg|"Guy Mann"|link=Guy Mann Host 1.jpg|Gwoemul|link=Gwoemul Heibai.jpg|Hei Bai|link=Hei Bai Hiderigami.jpg|Hiderigami|link=Hiderigami Hobbit.jpg|Hobbit|link=Hobbit IceBorer.jpg|Hotheaded Naked Ice Borer|link=Hotheaded Naked Ice Borer SentoruNoNayami-HimeAndKyouko.jpg|Human|link=Human (Sentōru no Nayami) Parasite.jpg|Human Scale Parasite|link=Human Scale Parasite HumanBat.jpg|Humanoid Bat-Thing|link=Humanoid Bat Hunter.jpg|Hunter|link=Hunter Hybridcreature.jpg|Hybrid Creature|link=Hybrid Creature Hydra.jpg|Hydra|link=Hydra Hydraprototype.jpg|Hydra (Prototype)|link=Hydra (Prototype) AbeSapien.jpg|Ichthyo sapiens|link=Ichthyo sapiens Reptile bird.jpg|Iguana Parrot|link=Iguana Parrot Illithid.jpg|Illithid|link=Illithid Infestation.png|"Insect"|link=Insect (Infestation) Inugami.jpg|Inugami|link=Inugami WaspWoman2.jpg|Janice Starlin|link=Janice Starlin Jerseydevil.jpg|Jersey Devil|link=Jersey Devil Mimic1.jpg|Judas Breed|link=Judas Breed Kamacuras.jpg|Kamacuras|link=Kamacuras Kathoga.jpg|Kathoga|link=Kathoga Kelbi.png|Kelbi|link=Kelbi KillerShrews.jpg|Killer Shrew|link=Killer Shrew Kirk_Langstrom.png|Kirk Langstrom|link=Kirk Langstrom Cloverfield.jpg|Kishin|link=Kishin Kodo.png|Kodo|link=Kodo Komodorhino.png|Komodo Rhino|link=Komodo Rhino Kraken.jpg|Kraken|link=Kraken TheMaracotDeep3.gif|Krixchok|link=Krixchok Kruthik.jpg|Kruthik|link=Kruthik Kumonga_Godzilla_Final_Wars.jpg|Kumonga|link=Kumonga Monmusu1-Lamia.jpg|Lamia|link=Lamia (Monster Musume) Langoliers.jpg|Langolier|link=Langolier Obby.jpg|Lavadog|link=Lavadog Leprechaun.png|Leprechaun|link=Leprechaun Licker.jpg|Licker|link=Licker Lodestonemarauder.jpg|Lodestone Marauder|link=Lodestone Marauder Lycaesaurus.jpg|Lycaesaurus|link=Lycaesaurus Machineelf.jpg|Machine Elf|link=Machine Elf Mageripper.jpg|Mageripper|link=Mageripper Mahar1.jpg|Mahar|link=Mahar Mapinguary.jpg|Mapinguari|link=Mapinguari TheMaracotDeep1.gif|Marax|link=Marax Marsupilami.jpg|Marsupilami|link=Marsupilami Marrow.jpg|Marrow|link=Marrow WarriorsOfTerra.jpg|Maya|link=Maya Medusa-TheXFiles.jpg|"Medusa"|link=Medusa (The X-Files) Megaguirus.jpg|Megaguirus|link=Megaguirus Megalon.jpg|Megalon|link=Megalon Meganulon.jpg|Meganulon|link=Meganulon Megasquid.jpg|Megasquid|link=Megasquid Megopteran.jpg|Megopteran|link=Megopteran MerCreatures.jpg|Mer Creature|link=Mer Creature Mermaids.png|Mermaid|link=Mermaid Minhocao.png|Minhocão|link=Minhocão Minisloths.png|Mini-Sloth|link=Mini-sloth Mirelurk.png|Mirelurk|link=Mirelurk Mitite.png|Mitite|link=Mitite Mokele-mbembe.jpg|Mokele-mbembe|link=Mokele-mbembe Mogwai.jpg|Mogwai|link=Mogwai MolePeople.png|Mole People|link=Mole People Mongoliandeathworm.jpg|Mongolian Death Worm|link=Mongolian Death Worm Morlocks.jpg|Morlock|link=Morlock Mosswine.png|Mosswine|link=Mosswine Mothman.jpg|Mothman|link=Mothman Mothra.jpg|Mothra|link=Mothra Giantsquid.jpg|Mutant Giant Squid|link=Mutant Giant Squid GreenDeath-Maggots.jpg|Mutated Maggot|link=Mutated Maggot ThingFromInnerSpace02.jpg|Murro Atoll Monster|link=Murro Atoll Monster Myrka.jpg|Myrka|link=Myrka Nashrou.jpg|Nashrou|link=Nashrou Netherray.png|Nether Ray|link=Nether Ray NeverBeast.jpg|NeverBeast|link=NeverBeast Nian.jpg|Nian|link=Nian Nightstalker.png|Night Stalker|link=Night Stalker OceanPhantom.jpg|Ocean Phantom|link=Ocean Phantom Ogopogo.jpg|Ogopogo|link=Ogopogo Ohmu1.jpg|Ohmu|link=Ohmu Ogdrujahad.gif|Ogdru Jahad|link=Ogdru Jahad Oliphaunt.jpg|Oliphaunt|link=Oliphaunt Orcwort.gif|Orcwort|link=Orcwort Ostrichhorse.png|Ostrich Horse|link=Ostrich Horse Otyugh.jpg|Otyugh|link=Otyugh Cha-Ka.jpg|Paku|link=Pakuni Parasprite.jpg|Parasprite|link=Parasprite Peluda.jpg|Peluda|link=Peluda Piranhaconda.jpg|Piranhaconda|link=Piranhaconda Piranhadon.jpg|Piranhadon|link=Piranhadon PriceOfDoom6.jpg|Plankton Monster|link=Plankton Monster Pony.png|Pony|link=Pony Popo.jpg|Popo|link=Popo Psammead.jpg|Psammead|link=Psammead Pteracuda.png|Pteracuda|link=Pteracuda Pumpkinhead.jpg|Pumpkinhead|link=Pumpkinhead Purpleworm.jpg|Purple Worm|link=Purple Worm Pyroxivor.png|Pyroxivor|link=Pyroxivor Radroach.png|Radroach|link=Radroach Radscorpion.jpg|Radscorpion|link=Radscorpion Rathalos.jpg|Rathalos|link=Rathalos Raveger.png|Ravager|link=Ravager Reddragon.jpg|Red Dragon|link=Red Dragon MrSweet.jpg|Red Leech|link=Red Leech ReefGliders.jpg|Reef Glider|link=Reef Glider Rhedosaurus.jpg|Rhedosaurus|link=Rhedosaurus Rhenoplos.png|Rhenoplos|link=Rhenoplos LazarusExperiment.jpg|Richard Lazarus|link=Richard Lazarus Roberts.trueform.jpg|Rob Roberts|link=Rob Roberts Rodan.jpg|Rodan|link=Rodan Runner.jpg|Runner|link=Runner Scrats.jpg|Sabertoothed Squirrel|link=Sabertoothed Squirrel Sadu-hem.gif|Sadu-Hem|link=Sadu-Hem Sagoth1.jpg|Sagoth|link=Sagoth Salamander.jpg|Salamander|link=Salamander Sammael.jpg|Sammael|link=Sammael Sand_Serpent.png|Sand Serpent|link=Sand Serpent The_Beach_ISN'T_Safe.png|Sand Shark|link=Sand Shark Satyrs.jpg|Satyr|link=Satyr Scarab.jpg|Scarab (Guild Wars)|link=Scarab (Guild Wars) Scarab-TheMummy.jpg|Scarab (The Mummy)|link=Scarab (The Mummy) Sea_Beast.png|Sea Beast|link=Sea Beast Seadevil1.jpg|Sea Devil|link=Sea Devil Seaslug.png|Sea Slug|link=Sea Slug Sea_Vampire.png|Sea Vampire|link=Sea Vampire Sentinel.jpg|Sentinel|link=Sentinel Serpopard.jpg|Serpopard|link=Serpopard Shagrat.jpg|Shagrat|link=Shagrat Sharktopus.png|Sharktopus|link=Sharktopus Image-1430353771.jpg|Shockirus|link=Shockirus Shrieker.jpg|Shrieker|link=Shrieker Shunkawarakin.jpg|Shunka Warakin|link=Shunka Warakin Silverdragon.jpg|Silver Dragon|link=Silver Dragon Silver Hydra.jpg|Silver Hydra|link=Silver Hydra Silurian1.jpg|Silurian|link=Silurian IceAge-Sirens.jpg|Siren|link=Siren (Ice Age) Skybison.png|Sky Bison|link=Sky Bison Slakemoth.jpg|Slake Moth|link=Slake Moth Sleestak4.jpg|Sleestak|link=Sleestak Malesmurf.jpg|Smurf|link=Smurf Snerfs.jpg|Snerf|link=Snerf Rhinogradentia.png|Snouters|link=Snouters Snowths.jpg|Snowth|link=Snowth Spindletroopers.jpg|Spindletrooper|link=Spindletrooper Spink.jpg|Spink|link=Spink Splinter.jpg|Splinter|link=Splinter Sporebat.png|Spore Bat|link=Spore Bat Sporecarrier.png|Spore Carrier|link=Spore Carrier Sporeling.jpg|Sporeling|link=Sporeling Sporeplant.png|Spore Plant|link=Spore Plant Squibbon.jpg|Squibbon|link=Squibbon Supergator.png|Supergator|link=Supergator Susuwatari.jpg|Susuwatari|link=Susuwatari Swampus.jpg|Swampus|link=Swampus Sylph.jpg|Sylph|link=Sylph Tarrasque.gif|Tarrasque|link=Tarrasque Tartarusaurus.jpg|Tartarusaurus|link=Tartarusaurus Tatzelwurm.jpg|Tatzelwurm|link=Tatzelwurm Tengu.jpg|Tengu|link=Tengu Terapusmordax_Attack.jpg|Terapusmordax|link=Terapusmordax Testadon.png|Testadon|link=Testadon TimeAndRelative.jpg|The Cold|link=The Cold PrimevalTreeCreeper.jpg|Tree Creeper|link=Tree Creeper TreesOfCheem.jpg|Trees of Cheem|link=Tree of Cheem 300px-Form One.jpg|The Taken|link=The Taken Tigrex.png|Tigrex|link=Tigrex CaltikiBlob.jpg|Tikal Monster|link=Tikal Monster Toothfairy.jpg|Tooth Fairy|link=Tooth Fairy (Hellboy) Toraton.jpg|Toraton|link=Toraton Totoro-smiling.jpg|Totoro|link=Totoro Trunko.jpg|Trunko|link=Trunko Tsuchinoko.gif|Tsuchinoko|link=Tsuchinoko Tusked_Mole.png|Tusked Mole|link=Tusked Mole Undine.jpg|Unidne|link=Undine Urgo-hem.png|Urgo-Hem|link=Urgo-Hem Dagon-Uxia03.jpg|Uxia Cambarro|link=Uxia Cambarro Dracula.jpg|Vampire|link=Vampirism Varag.jpg|Varag|link=Varag Vrex.jpg|Vastatosaurus Rex|link=Vastatosaurus Rex Venatosaurus.jpg|Venatosaurus|link=Venatosaurus VineTheRuins.jpg|Vine|link=Vine (The Ruins) Voth.jpg|Voth|link=Voth Wanamingo.jpg|Wanamingo|link=Wanamingo Warg.jpg|Warg|link=Warg WatcherInTheWater1.jpg|Watcher in the Water|link=Watcher in the Water Weaver1.jpg|Weaver|link=Weaver Ice_Road_Terror.png|Wentshukumishiteu|link=Wentshukumishiteu LarryTalbot-Wolfman.jpg|Werewolf|link=Lycanthropy Whalewolf2.jpg|Whalewolf|link=Whalewolf White_Walker.jpg|White Walker|link=White Walker Brave_Wisp.jpg|Will O' the Wisps|link=Will O' the Wisps (Brave) Wingedbeast.jpg|Winged Beast|link=Winged Beast Yaoguai.jpg|Yao Guai|link=Yao Guai Yara-ma-yha-who.jpg|Yara-ma-yha-who|link=Yara-ma-yha-who Yeti.jpg|Yeti|link=Yeti Zedus.jpg|Zedus|link=Zedus Zeropteryx.jpg|Zeropteryx|link=Zeropteryx Zilla.jpg|Zilla|link=Zilla Creatures by biology Avian Note: Species here resemble birds, but may not actually be birds. *Carakiller *Iguana Parrot *Spink *Tengu Ichthyoid Note: Species here resemble fish, but may not actually be fish. *Avalanche Shark *Piranhaconda *Piranhadon *Pteracuda *Sand Shark *Sea Vampire *Sharktopus *Siren (Ice Age) Reptilian Note: Species here resemble reptiles, but may not actually be reptiles. *"Abyss Dweller" *Akantor *Altrusian *Black dragon *Buru *Cave Monster *Cryptile *Deathclaw *Destrachan *D.R.A.G.M.A. *Dragon *Dragon (D&D) *Eel Hound *Fell Beast *Foetodon *Godzilla *Mahar *Rhedosaurus *Sea Devil *Silurian *Sleestak *Tatzelwurm *Toraton *Tree Creeper *Voth *Wentshukumishiteu *Zedus *Zilla Invertebrate Note: Species here resemble invertebrates, but may not actually be invertebrates. *Arachno-claw *Arachnoquake Spider *Carnictis *Con Rit *Decarnocimex *Deep Worm *Desert Hopper *Ebirah *Giant Beetle (Caved In: Prehistoric Terror) *Giant Crab (Ice Age) *Giant Moth (Ice Age) *Grabber *Graboid *Insect (Infestation) *Kraken *Meganulon *Megasquid *Minhocão *Mitite *Mongolian Death Worm *Mothra *Mutant Giant Squid *Mutated Maggot *Red Leech *Scarab (Guild Wars) *Scarab (The Mummy) *Squibbon *Swampus *Umber Hulk Mammalian Note: Species here resemble mammals, but may not actually be mammals. *Ahool *Ahuizotl *Babookari *Bigfoot *Bunyip *Chupacabras *Dobhar-chú *Eloi *Future Predator *Hobbit *Hotheaded Naked Ice Borer *Mapinguari *Marsupilami *Mer Creature *Mole People *Morlock *Pakuni *Pony *Pyroxivor *Sabertoothed Squirrel *Sagoth *Shunka Warakin *Whalewolf *Yeti Plant-like Note: Species here resemble plants, but may not actually be plants. *Assassin Vine *Ent *Vine (The Ruins) *Tree of Cheem Category:Galleries